


Isn’t that like, nepotism?

by kryptonianmenace



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Tim Drake's new little is... a handful. Luckily his boyfriend is willing to let him vent.An AU where all the superheroes are just college students and alumni in various frats.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chi Mu Sigma is Cadmus! And the JLA is actually Iota Lambda Alpha, but everyone calls them JLA instead of ILA because they're known for their social justice work on campus. All the frats are co-ed cos fuck the fact that they aren't in real life. Obviously the ages are shuffled around to make them all in college at relatively the same time.

Tim groaned and let his body fall sideways so that his head rested in Kon’s lap. His boyfriend hummed and readjusted his legs to keep Tim from sliding off the ratty apartment futon.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one complaining after spending time with my frat?” Kon asked, smirking when Tim let out another groan. “What happened? You were so hyped earlier.”

“My little happened,” Tim said. He rolled himself onto the floor and sprawled out his limbs, letting out a long, dramatic sigh before draping an arm over his eyes. “The newest member of the Robin line is demonic, I swear.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t you supposed to like your little?” Kon asked.

“I thought I would, but apparently he’s hated me all year,” Tim said.

“What?”

“We revealed that I’m his big and the first thing out of his mouth was ‘I didn’t realize that the insufferable know-it-all from my chemistry class was in this fraternity.’”

“Oh my god.”

“Jason nearly choked on air,” Tim said. He let out another sigh and rolled his eyes. “Of course, Steph thought it was hilarious.”

Kon slid off the futon to settle cross-legged next to Tim. “Who the fuck does this kid think he is? That’s the kind of shit you’d expect from a Chi Mu pledge, not the Hero Brigade,” he said, gesturing at his paddle that bore the letters ΧΜΣ when he referenced his own fraternity.

“You gotta stop calling us that,” Tim replied, chuckling and swatting playfully at him.

“Old habits die hard. You can take the guy out of the shitty fraternity, but it takes a little longer to take the shitty fraternity out of the guy,” Kon said, leaning forward to rest his weight on Tim’s still sprawled out figure.

Tim let out a loud burst of laughter, his body curling to wriggle out from underneath his boyfriend. “Shut the fuck up, Christmas.”

“Seriously, though, how’d this freshman get invited to JLA if he’s so unpleasant?”

“Well, I’m the only one he’s been an ass to so far, plus he’s Bruce’s kid.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Back up,” Kon demanded, jolting upright into a sitting position again. “Bruce, as in, Bruce Wayne? The same Bruce that Clark bitches about all the time?”

“The very same.”

“Isn’t that like, nepotism?”

“Kon, my dude. Greek life in its entirety is nepotism. It is literally the entire reason you ended up in Chi Mu Sigma  _ and _ got invited back to JLA,” Tim said, placing a condescending hand on Kon’s cheek. “You’re a product of privilege.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not supposed to tell you this, cos pledging stuff is secret,” Tim began before Damian interrupted.

“And yet you’re telling me anyway.”

Tim rolled his eyes and shushed him. “I’m doing you a favor. You’re gonna have a mini competition during pledging soon and the pledge who wins gets a prize, and I will be damned if the Robins don’t keep up the tradition of telling our littles ahead of time so that we win like we do every year.”

“What’s the competition?” Damian asked.

“Every year we assign a pledge a different night to try to infiltrate Christmas pledging. The pledge who lasts the longest without getting caught wins.”

“What the hell is Christmas pledging?”

Tim paused and looked up from the pot of sauce he was stirring. “Oh, sorry. I forgot that’s a joke specific to my apartment. My roommates and I call Chi Mu ‘Christmas’ cos the letters look like ‘X-mas’ sometimes.”

Damian gave him a judgmental look that Tim ignored. “So I have to spend a night at Chi Mu Sigma pledging?”

Tim pointed at him with the plastic fork he had been using to stir. “Yeah, and that’s why you’re meeting my boyfriend. He’s gonna give you all the info you need to know for their quizzes.”

“You’re dating someone from _ that _ fraternity? Somehow, you’ve managed to make my opinion of you even worse.”

“He’s deactivating after this term. His dad pressured him into joining because he’s a legacy and he’s finally gotten sick of them all.”

“Is that why you give me a hard time for being a legacy pledge?” Damian asked.

“No, I give you a hard time because your dad keeps messaging me to make sure you’re doing well at school.”

Before Damian could respond, Kon noisily entered the apartment, nearly tripping over his own feet as he struggled not to drop anything. “Sorry I’m late, I told Kara I’d keep her stuff safe while they fix the flood damage in the school’s art studio, but I didn’t think she’d have so many projects.” Once he had set everything down in a safe corner of the living room, he entered the kitchen. “You must be the demon spawn. Damian, right?”

“Why does your boyfriend look exactly like Jon Kent?”

“You know my brother?”

“You told me his dad was in Chi Mu, but Clark was in JLA.”

“Kon has two dads,” Tim said with a shrug.

“My existence stems from the lovely story of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor accidentally having a drunken hookup before Lex came out as trans,” Kon said. “Jon’s my half brother.”

“So you’re the Conner from the weed story.”

Tim choked as he tried to hold back a laugh, only to break when he saw Kon’s face heating up. “I’m so glad Jon’s told you that story.”

“I was fifteen, when am I going to live that down?” Kon muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

“I am  _ not _ calling you dad,” Damian snapped.

He was blindfolded, the two in the back seat of Dick’s car as they waited for the rest of their companions to exit the store. This was commonplace, Damian being blindfolded during pledging. All the pledges were used to it by now. Stopping at the store? Not so much. But it’s not like Damian knew where they were, so it’s fine. He just knew they were stopped somewhere for an unnecessarily long time.

Tim snorted. “I don’t expect you to, but if Steph wants you to call her Aunt Steph, you had better go along with it, at least while you’re pledging. Well, during pledging she would be Aunt Spoiler, I suppose.”

“That doesn’t even make sense! How would she be my aunt?” Damian asked.

“Steph is Jason’s other little, which makes her my twin, which makes her your aunt,” Tim explained with a shrug.

“I thought she was Blackbat’s little?” Damian asked.

“Cass needed help bigging because of her schedule, so Jason co-bigged with her while he bigged me. So Steph is both in the Batgirl line and the Robin line, but I got the Robin nickname while we pledged, and she got the Batgirl nickname,” Tim said. “Haven’t you been studying your family tree?”

Damian groaned, letting his head fall back. “Not the family trees again.”

“Hey, I worked hard on cleaning those up for the group! They were a mess before I came around!” Tim said.

“How’s it going Red Robin?” Dick greeted as he opened up the driver’s door. Jason opened the passenger’s door and got in with a huff, not saying anything. Steph joined Tim and Damian in the backseat.

Dick was the most professional of the Robin line, being one of the Pledge Masters. He was the only one to remember to use nicknames consistently during pledging. That didn’t mean he wasn’t likely to goof off, but he took pledging seriously.

“Pretty good, Nightwing. We were just going over the family tree again and how Spoiler fits in,” Tim said.

“Speaking of Spoiler, I got Gatorade for my favorite nephew!” Steph exclaimed, placing a bottle in Damian’s hand. “Here you go, Robin.”

“...This could literally be anything and I wouldn’t know, you know that, right?” he said.

Jason laughed. “Isn’t the point of pledging to learn to trust us?”

“It’s good to be wary,” Dick said. “Everybody ready for the rest of our journey? Everyone happy with their snacks?”

“Wait, this was a  _ snack run?” _ Damian asked, causing the rest of the car to burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The surprise would’ve been just that if Jason’s GPS hadn’t given it away before they reached the destination by announcing the name of their destination.

“You’re seriously taking me to  _ Chuck E. Fucking Cheese?” _ Damian asked, still blindfolded and wedged in the backseat between Tim and Steph.

“Dammit, Hood, your stupid GPS had to ruin the surprise,” Dick complained.

“You can’t say anything to the other pledges until the blindfolds are off,” Tim warned.

“Don’t you need to be a little kid or a parent to even get in?” Damian asked.

Jason snorted. “No. Where’d you get that idea? We do this every year.”

“Besides,” Steph added. “Tim’s your dad now, so we do have a little kid and a parent!”

“Red Robin is not my  _ dad! _ He’s my  _ big! _ There’s a difference!” Damian said, scandalized.

“Hey, respect your father, Robin. He birthed you,” Dick said, trying hard not to laugh.

Tim groaned and covered his face. “I’d rather not call Robin my son. He’s a demon.”

“Hey, has anyone thought about how we’re all gonna fit in the photobooth for the family photo? We’re five adults, we’re not all gonna fit. We only fit last year because Nightwing was sick on Chuck E. Cheese night and Blackbat stayed out of the photo because it’s a Robin tradition and not a Batgirl one so there were only three of us, but now there are five Robins,” Jason said.

“I figured we would let Red Robin and Robin do the photobooth, and then just take a regular selfie with the five of us,” Nightwing said. “Unless we want to try to cram all five of us in the booth.”

“I vote for cramming, it sounds chaotic and fun,” Steph said. “But we should still let Red Robin and Robin have a photo with just them.”

“Who’s down to kick my ass at skee ball?” Tim asked.

“Do I have to stay blindfolded the whole time?” Damian asked.

“No, we take the blindfolds off once we get there,” Dick said.

“Then I’m in. You’re going down, Red Robin,” Damian said.


	5. Chapter 5

“Family bonding time!” Cassie crowed, setting the pizza boxes down on the coffee table of the apartment. “Also JLA bonding time, since mine and Tim’s littles are here for family bonding time for the first time, but that’s less important,” she said, ruffling Jon’s hair as she passed her little.

“Ah, but Cassie, I mean Wonder Girl, how can it be JLA bonding if we have a Christmas interloper in our midst?” Bart asked, wrapping an arm around an amused Kon’s shoulders.

“We always have the interloper in our midst, Impulse,” Tim said. “He lives in this apartment with us.”

“I don’t have to use your guys’ nicknames, right? Cos as fun as it sounds, I don’t remember them half the time, and I don’t have one so I would feel left out,” Kon said. “I know you have the rule about only nicknames during pledging weeks, but like. I’m in Cadmus, not JLA.”

Bart started making loud alarm sounds. “The interloper mentioned Christmas by name! Cast him out!”

“I’m pretty sure your JLA nickname is Interloper, according to Impulse,” Damian said dryly.

Jon snorted. “Don’t you have a Cad-  _ Christmas _ nickname?”

“We don’t do nicknames. We’re too lame for that,” Kon said.

Tim nodded sagely. “I’m sorry, Superboy, but your brother is trapped in the worst frat we know. The reasons just keep stacking up.”

“Are you going to feed us or not, Red Robin?” Damian asked. “That is why you called us here, right?”

Cassie made a scolding noise. “Respect your father, Robin.”

“He’s not my father!” Damian protested.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
